Aggressive Trance
by LeNosferatu
Summary: SKE48 fic. RenAirin. Furukawa Airi doesnt know how to tell her true feelings to Rena.


"Just go confess to her! Your feelings are definitely mutual. I can guarantee that." Nakanishi Yuka shoved her thumb in front of my face when I was finished talking to the phone. I bit my lips and lazily answered, "I wish I were braver." I put my mobile phone in my pocket after I saw a certain name and closed the lid shut. Yuka sighed and grabbed me in the shoulders, eyes locked on me. I was sweat-dropping at her sudden actions but I could manage to keep calm when Yuka whispered in an offending tone,

"You don't want Rena losing faith in you, do you?"

My eyes bugged out. I put her hands away as I felt my heart getting out of its usual way of beating when I heard her name being spoken. I suddenly felt a plump was getting in a way somewhere in my throat so I couldn't gulped easily. My nerves commanded me to move my head constantly left to right left to right, signaling I wasn't agreeing the idea of her losing faith in me, about Rena losing faith in me. I didn't want Matsui Rena give up on me.

"Right, all you have to do is…um, a bit aggressive than usual I guess. Maybe you can take the initiative? Ask her out and tell her the truth." Yuka winked and patted my shoulder before grabbed her bag and flashed away from my sight. I glanced at my watch. Right, it was already 10 pm. Nobody could hold to be in outside house in this kind of season when the warm bed and blanket ready to embrace and drifted you away to wonderland. I started shivering as the cold air brushed my uncovered face. Winter was really not my best buddy, though I liked snows.

After thanked the owner and bowed to him, I walked out the anime store Yuka and I had been working for months now. Needing money for living wasn't the reason. I always wanted to give a special person a special gift. That's what you do to your beloved person in his/her upcoming birthday right? Well at least this one would be a special one since I put so much effort in the way of getting it, I guess. But the thing is, what am I supposed to do if I already get the present? Would I be able to hand it to her? Saying happy birthday and shoving the gift in front of her wouldn't simply do. It was more complicated than that. I couldn't even explain it properly. I was no good with words.

I needed to go back to home quickly. My legs started freezing and thinking about warm bed persuading me to faster my steps. But something I couldn't define logically just made me want to go to another direction contrary to my first purpose. I turned right after reached the particular intersection. Way opposite of my house. I enhanced my speed of walking for no reason. I glanced at my watch again, ten thirty, not too late, eh? _Well I'm just going to check and go home. Check and go home._ I repeated those words in my head and smiled.

ooo

I felt like a piece of meat being flipped over and over on a grill, like a yakiniku, in my own bed. Although this wasn't a first time I experienced biological sleeping disease called insomnia, but it still kind of bothering me. It was rarely a chance I couldn't sleep well when the surroundings are very supportive. What's more perfect than breezing air and smooth bed plus warm blanket? Usually I could just fell asleep even before my head touched the pillow. But now? I already counted sheeps, drank some hot milk, plugged my ears with some soothing music that could calm my nerves, but all didn't worked. I sighed and hugged my pillow, burying face in it. Not in three seconds I was craving for air, right I didn't want to die yet. Not that meant I was in effort of commit suicide. That wasn't a nice way of die, though dying isn't nice at all. At least I wanted to die pretty, not silly.

Okay, the more I awake, the more stupid thoughts blabbering over my head like an unstoppable ferris wheel in the amusement park. I drifted my thought to the voice I heard half hour ago. It was simple and has no special meaning for other people. But not for me. How come a simple sentence of, "Goodnight, Rena-chan." Could turn me into one of trouble sleeping victims?

Argh, I surrendered. I got out of the bed and clicked my table lamp, turned the dark room into a dim one. Watching some boring night shows on TV might become a drug for my withdrawal of sleeping. I walked to my window and opened the curtain a few inches, just speculated about the situation outside. Nothing interested me, I was in second floor. So all I could see was other houses, trees, roofs, and…wait. Something familiar and white falling over and over like a meteor shower.

It's snowing.

I smiled. It's nice seeing snow though I had no interest throwing myself to the piles of white like when I was a kid and the first time seeing snow. It was too cold.

Something caught my eyes. I saw a movement near my fences. Not sure what I was seeing, I opened my curtain fully and sharpening my night vision. Oh how I wish I were a Buddhist cat now, could see through the night and also, immortal. Plus if it died, it would die cutely.

It was her.

My eyes widened in joy and I immediately slammed my window open. Every seconds was very precious to me cause if lose one, that person would backed away and vanished from my sight. I didn't want that.

"Airin! Airin!"

She turned to my house, immediately to my direction. Looked like she already know it was my voice and the source was so predictable, my bedroom. I could see a shock in face, as if I caught her doing something indecent.

"Stay still! I'm going down now!" I shouted again and flashed my feet like Sonic the Hedgehog to downstairs. I didn't even remember grabbing my coat and only stepped the cold road outside with a pair of slippers. Guess missing someone could beat your nerve system of thinking and acting properly.

Meters away, feet away, I reached the fence and opened it. I found her face, smiling to me.

"Airin, I can't sleep."

ooo

So here they are. Sitting in the bed side by side in front of the abandoned television while they enjoyed each other's company. Matsui Rena had her head in Airi's shoulder, while the boyish girl kept stroking her hair.

"Where are your parents?" Airi started a topic after such a while they were only watching the uninteresting shows while they had their mind having its own world. Rena snuggled closer, the blanket that covered their legs made her even warmer. After had minus ten degrees attacked her skin, nothing second best than snuggled with the ones she loved under the same blanket.

"Outside town for days, work stuff. Ne…Airin…" Rena sat up. Airi automatically stopped her action on Rena's hair.

"Yes?"

"Why were you outside my house?"

Airi suddenly looked like having a lump in her throat, unable to answer anything and just responded with an awkward smile which was being taken as an answer by Rena. She circled her arms to Airi's neck and winked seductively, "Were you missing me?"

"Eh? I…I was just passing by…I was on my way home." Airi gave a sentence in denial of truth. Rena smirked in her head, _why are you so lame on giving excuses?_

"Really? I think I'm smart enough to read map. There's no way you were here after your part-time working right? Your house is on the opposite way of mine." Rena intimidated the already sweat-dropped Furukawa Airi. She only blushed and nodded stiffly, "Well, if so is that a mistake?"

Rena smiled, Airi really knew how to make her heartbeat getting sprinted by her actions.

"A mistake that I love." She leaned to kiss Airi's cheek. Creating an awkward silence and steamed Airi as the result. Airi turned her head anywhere but her friend while keep balancing her pace of heartbeat. She remembered Yuka's words then.

"…_Maybe you can take the initiative? Ask her out and tell her the truth…"_

The thing is, their relationship was really complicated. They acted like a couple, got jealous if someone gets clingy to other girl and such. Normal couple things do. But they never got it in a higher level of it, confession. They were never officially a couple.

"Ah…but really you don't have to shout like that. You'll wake three blocks from their sleeping." Airi moved onto new topic. She kind of felt uncomfortable with the very intimate situation. Alone with the one she loved. Rena pouted, "Well, if I didn't, you would just walk away home and I will be so tortured going through this insomnia alone."

"…_a bit aggressive than usual…"_

Airi bit her lips harder as Yuka's voice echoed inside her head again. Her friends already told her hundred times to make a move already. They said, a dog will leave its prey when it smelled another nearby. What a lame proverb she thought. Cause Rena wasn't a dog and that just made things more complicated and harder for her. Talking to a dog much easier than to Rena even though she wasn't .

"Rena-chan…" Airi heavily breathed while she took Rena's hand. Knowing these actions made Rena felt like being given out a chance of journey to the past, which was impossible in her mind. This was the first time Airi dared taking her hand first.

"Y-yes, Airin?"

"Please don't give up on me."

Rena blinked few times, trying to find any meanings behind the words. She didn't know why out of nowhere, all of sudden, her dear Furukawa Airi saying such things.

"I…don't understand?" Rena slowly replied, afraid of hurting Airi's feelings. Airi let out a bitter chuckle, she cursed herself for not being good at expressed herself. _Right, no more days to waste, Airi. I gotta say it_, thought Airi.

"Matsui Rena…I…" Airi inhaled deeply, unable to look in her opponent's eyes. In the next seconds she felt a pair of warm hands on her cheeks, tilted her head so her eyes could meet the destiny,

"Yes?"

"…_Your feelings are definitely mutual…"_

Airi remembered Yuka's words again. The urge within her became stronger and stronger.

"…_definitely mutual…"_

Airi gave an intense stare to Rena's brown orbs. There were definitely love in those beautiful eyes. She continued her stutter,

"I…I just want to say. I-I love you, Rena-chan…"

Airi closed her eyes, waiting for the worst of the worst words would come out from another girl and turned her into an emo bitch with a bruised and scarred wrist in the other day, instead she heard Rena giggled.

"Awwh, that's so sweet of you Airin. I love you too!" she jumped and hugged Airi tightly. Airi's lips immediately formed into a frown and let go of Rena's tight embrace.

"It's not that! It's…it's…"

Airi clenched her fists and sighed.

Then everything was too fast for Rena to take.

Airi pulled Rena closer and landed her lips to Rena's, stayed for seconds before rubbing it slowly. Tasting every millimeters of Rena's soft ones, as she knew it was their first kiss. And she proud she could demolish all the coward barrier that been planted on her. As Airi heard Rena's moan by the lack of oxygen, she pulled away slowly. Oh how she wished human had a pair of iron lungs. She could kiss Rena for eternity.

Their forehead touched as their panting got in steady rhythm together. Airi could see the red tint were over Rena's cheek, she had no idea she could make Rena blushed so hard like that. It was always been the opposite.

"Got it? I love you, Rena…"

Rena nodded in agreement before circled her arms to Airi's neck, "I love you too, Airin. Everything about you. I really do…"

She returned Airi's kiss. This time harsher than Airi gave to her. They moved to something that can't be called a simple kiss. Their tongues had a duel of dominance like there's no tomorrow. Airi felt like someone cast a spell on her, she didn't deny every action they both do and kept enjoying it with all her feelings. Their hearts pounding to each other as they felt a piece of heaven being poured by God tonight.

Rena suddenly pulled away from the kiss. Eyes slowly wandered from Airi's longing black jewels down to her swollen velvet lips, observing carefully on those inviting flesh that begging to be pulled to an eternal kiss once again. An undeniable pressure gradually formed inside her, aflamed and needed to be satisfied. Rena slowly licked her lips. Tastes of Airi's chapstick were like a drug for her. A legal drug that she wouldn't be afraid to have some again and again. She deliberately leaned closer to a pair of warm addictive lips in front of her. She realized she wanted to explore more of Furukawa Airi.

Rena wanted Airi.

"R-Rena-chan…c-can I go home now?"

Airi saw Rena shook her head, her eyes said something different. There were a hesitant choice between want and need that certainly could be read by Airi.

"You promised me to stay here tonight." She said seductively.

Airi's eyes widened hearing the whispered sentence. There's no way she didn't know about those things. There's no way she didn't understand what Rena implies. They both like, fucking over twenty and those things weren't illegal and alien for them. She realized they would reach point of no turning back, but oddly she felt having no urge to stop it at all.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' shall I?" Rena brushed a stray lock of hair behind Airi's ear as a wide hungry grin spread across her flawless face "You never we're good with words, were you Airin?"

Airi blushed and bit her lower lip. She still managed to stutter though her chest was on rapid beating, "R-Rena-chan…"


End file.
